


[Podfic] Seule Ce Soir

by Podfics by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Band of Brothers Podfics [3]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Paris (City), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic With Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: A podfic recording of ThrillingDetectiveTales' "Seule Ce Soir"It was a beautiful place, Paris, especially now that the Nazis had gone. The kind of place where young lovers strolled arm-in-arm along the river or through the park, and music wafted lazily on the breeze wherever you went. It was the kind of place a guy shouldn’t mind riding out the last, gasping breaths of a dying war, Buck reminded himself, probably for the hundredth time.
Relationships: Buck Compton/Donald Malarkey
Series: Band of Brothers Podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Seule Ce Soir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seule Ce Soir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102936) by [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales). 



> Thanks to ThrillingDetectiveTales for giving blanket permission for further transformative works based on their own including podfic. :D

  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:14:59**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2ac6npuxhm476e2/Seile%20Ce%20Soir%20by%20ThrillingDetectiveTales.mp3?dl=0)



### Credits

  * **Text:[Seule Ce Soir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102936)**
  * **Author:[ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/profile)**
  * **Reader:[Isabelle Disraeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/profile)**
  * **Cover artist: Isabelle Disraeli**
  * **Work skin:[Azdaema's Standard](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic)**
  * **Music:[Seule ce soir by Léo Marjane](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IjnqfBHEVqs)**




End file.
